


Yearning

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Summary: Dahyun and Sana with their kids. Dahyun is left to take care of them.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> // - flashbacks  
> \\\ - end of flashbacks
> 
> Enjoy!

A booming loud cry echoed from the whole living room. Dahyun shot up from sitting down on the carpeted floor, folding their clothes, she hurriedly ran to where the cries are coming from but Ahki beat her to it.

"Wee woo! Wee woo!" Ahki jumped infront of Ahmi, who's cheeks are reddened from crying, and with eyes stained with tears, "the super hero is here!" Shouted Ahki as he poses like a super hero, hands on his waist, standing so confident.

The baby chuckled at the sight, as if she didn't cried awhile ago.

Ahki bent down infront of his sister and carefully pulled her hand that was hurt. He kissed it gently, "kisses heals every pain." He smiled so sweetly, resembling their mother's equally sweet smile.

Dahyun was there, watching the scene unfold infront of her, and her heart ached.

//  
"Kisses heals every pain." Sana said as she kissed on Dahyun's temple, kissing away her head ache.

"Why are you still up?" Dahyun asked, turning her swivel chair around, facing her wife, cornering her between her legs.

"Ahki just fell asleep," she smiled and felt Dahyun's arms snaked around her waist, signaling her to seat on her lap, "and I can't sleep without you by my side." Sana wrapped her arm around Dahyun's shoulder and her hand slowly lift her eye glasses.

Dahyun tightened the hug on her wife's waist, "what would we do without you? What would I do without you?" She asks as she buries her face on Sana's collarbone.

Sana chuckled and used her pointing finger to lift Dahyun by the chin, "I would never leave you," she sweetly said, "where would I even go, you're my home, you and Ahki," she stated, and caressed her stomach, "and our new baby." She smiled.

Dahyun's eyes widened at the statement, she's going to be a mother again?

"Yes, baby, you're going to be a mother again, we are!" Sana chuckled at the almost petrified expression of her wife.

Tears threatened to fall from Dahyun's eyes and she blinked them away. Sniffing a little as she buries her face again on her wife's neck, "I love you so much, baby."

\\\

And life wouldn't be this hard if I still have you here, baby.

Dahyun walked closer to her children, cradling Ahmi by her arms, and Ahki went in for a hug, "Do you miss, Mom?" She smiled, looking down at her son.

"Yes! Yes!" Ahki jumped between their hug, making the baby chuckle at what her brother is doing.

"Okay, we'll visit her today." Dahyun smiled and kisses Ahki's forehead, "go and take a bath now, you wouldn't want Mom to smell you right?" She teased the boy and started to tickle his sides to part from the hug.

"Yes, mom!" Ahki whined and chuckled, then go straight to his room to change.

—  
Dahyun parked their car and Ahki was the first one to go out, cradling Ahmi in his arms. Dahyun went to the trunk to get the stroller and they placed the baby there. The mother and son tandem walked side by side.

The place was quiet. The wind just blows softly on their skins — Ahmi loves it so much. It was peaceful and sound. Dahyun felt so complete once again.

When they reached their destination, Ahki immediately sat down in front of the tomb stone and pulled his journal out, flipping to the page he's excited about. "Mom, look! I got 3 stickers yesterday from class!" He excitedly said, showing the page where he stick the stickers he got.

Dahyun smiled at this and sat beside her son. When she settled she reached for the basket of flowers that was carefully placed underneath the stroller. "Hi, babe." Dahyun greets and places the flowers just infront of the tombstone, "the kids missed you and they wanted to visit so." She chuckles.

Dahyun examines the carved name on the stone. It's sharp edges have become lesser sharp now than it was years ago, probably due to the different weathers that it has already encounter.

She was cut off from her reverie when Ahki held her wrist ever so gently, like a kid the wants a hug, "Mom, can I walk Ahmi around? We won't go too far." He asks.

A tight-lipped smile creeped out of his mother's lips, "okay." She easily agrees and kisses his head's temple.

Ahki stood up and pushes the stroller gently, leaving his mothers alone.

Dahyun get back to her own world, her own world where her wife still lives, "Ahki is really growing up so fast," She started, "Ahmi too. I think I'm taking care of them properly, right, hon?" She chuckles to herself, tears starting to pool in her eyes. "It has been years now, hon, but it's still here," she points to her chest, placing the flat of her palm right after, trying to sooth the growing pain, "it's still fresh like it just happened yesterday. I miss you so much, Sana." The tears that are threatening to flow are now dropping continuously, so she ducks her head low, afraid that the kids might see her anytime. "They always miss you, especially Ahki. I sti remember the time where he would wake up in the middle of the night looking for you while crying, I don't know what I have to do during those days." She started wiping her tears, "I'm choosing not to move on, hon, but I'll move forward for our kids." She looks up to their kids, with Ahmi on the stroller and Ahki pushing it, walking around with smiles painted on their faces.

Dahyun glides her fingertips on her wife's name, "don't worry now, hon, I'll take care of them even more," she assures and the wind blows lightly, "Yes, of course, I'll take care of myself too, for the kids." She chuckles half-heartedly, and the wind blew again, this time it lasted a little longer, like she was hugged and comforted — atleast that was what Dahyun would like to think about, be endulged in her wife's hug again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first time putting my work on AO3 and it is because I just wanted to try this one. Kinda short for a one shot.
> 
> If you noticed, characters (the kids) are familiar with the ones I wrote for the new year one shot. You CAN think of this as the alternative scenario after Sana gave birth to Ahmi.
> 
> (And if you haven't read that yet, that's fine HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAH)


End file.
